1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the inventive concept of the present disclosure relate to a method and a device for calibrating an IQ imbalance and a DC offset of an RF transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) receivers and transmitters generate inphase and quadrature phase (I-Q) analogue signals. These signals usually have distortions that restrict the performance of a demodulator or a modulator.
These distortions referred to as orthogonal errors are caused by imbalances of gains and phases between I-Q signal components. The imbalance of I-Q signals may induce image frequencies (transceiving) and direct current (DC) offset (receiving) and fc frequency components (transmitting) that interface a demodulation or modulation process. Therefore, it is necessary to calibrate such I-Q imbalances.